Dark Princess Pureblood
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Yuuki Kuran berserta teman-teman'nya, para hunter. Berusaha menyerang kerajaan Uchiha akan tetapi Sasuke Uchiha menangkap mereka.. Akankah muncul benih cinta di antara Yuuki dan Sasuke? Bad Summary.


Dark Princess Pureblood.

Rated: M.

Pairing: Sasuke.U & Yuuki.K.

Warning: AU, OC, Vampfic, Crossover, typo's, Alur kecepatan, OOC, abal, gaje, dll.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino.

Genre: Romance, Drama, dll (genre tidak tetap).

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading.

Di depan sebuah gerbang kerajaan Uchiha, terlihat ada sekelompok orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Mereka sedang memerhatikan wilayah sekitar depan gerbang istana Uchiha.

"Ikuti aba-aba'ku." Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang bernama Yuuki Kuran. Ia masih tetap memerhatikan keadaan.

"Baik." Jawab salah seorang teman Yuuki, yang juga ikut memerhatikan keadaan yang bernama Miyuki Cross.

"Nyamm... nyammm... nyamm.. Keripik kentang rasa BBQ pedas memang sangat enak ya!" Ucap seorang pangeran vampire dari kerajaan kecil Akimichi yang bernama Akimichi Chouji.

"Shhtt.. Kecil'kan suara'mu!" Perintah seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna hitam. Ia adalah salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang entah mengapa berganti klan menjadi klan 'Cross' bernama Irina Cross. Tetapi yang di perintah malah tetap memakan keripik kentang 'nya dengan lahap.

"Chouji! JANGAN makan di saat situasi seperti _ini _!" Bentak seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning bermata biru laut bernama Naruto Uzumaki dengan keras dan alhasil mendapat jitakan 'kasih sayang' dari teman-teman'nya, terkecuali Shikamaru Nara, Yuuki Kuran dan Miyuki Cross yang dari tadi terfokus pada situasi di depan gerbang istana Uchiha.

"Aneh.." Ujar Miyuki.

"Di depan gerbang tidak ada penjagaan'nya sama sekali..." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menaikan alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Aku merasa ini adalah jebakan agar kita melewati gerbang depan..." Ucap Yuuki. "Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Aku akan menjadi umpan akan kuikuti permainan mereka sampai tuntas.." lanjut Yuuki seraya keluar dari persembunyian, menuju gerbang istana Uchiha.

"Jang-!" teriak Naruto terpotong ketika Sakura menutup mulut Naruto agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras.

"Shhtt! Biarkan dulu Yuuki menjadi umpan. Jika keadaan berbahaya kita baru menolong'nya!" perintah Shikamaru pelan.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, tamu yang manis harus disambut bukan?" tanya seorang penjaga istana Uchiha yang tiba-tiba sudah tepat berada di depan Yuuki.

"Maju kalian!" Tantang Yuuki sambil mengancungkan tongkatnya kedepan.

"Jangan buru-buru nona manis.." ucap sang pengawal di depan Yuuki sambil mengambil pedangnya. Kiba yang melihat itu segera bersiap untuk menyerang pengawal itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Kiba.." Ujar Shino memegang pergelangan tangan Kiba untuk menahan'nya agar tidak keluar dari persembunyian.

"Tapi aku takjub, salah satu anggota kelompok 1, Yuuki Kuran memang sangat pemberani. Ia berani dijadikan umpan untuk melihat jebakan macam apa yang telah disiapkan oleh Uchiha." Ucap Neji dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita bergabung dengan kelompok pertama .." saran Shino yang segera mendekati kelompok satu.

"Shikamaru, Kau membiarkan dia?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru yang sedang terus menatap ke arah Yuuki dan kedua pengawal .

"Dia bisa melawan mereka, jika Yuuki diserbu pengawal dengan jumlah lebih dari 5 baru kita serang." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Grr.. Kau ini .." geram Kiba seraya mengepal tangan'nya.

.

"Kalian tidak mungkin hanya berdua saja bukan?" tanya Yuuki yang masih memegang tongkat kayu'nya.

"Benar! Dasar gadis pintar." Ucap seorang pengawal, lalu muncul'lah banyak pengawal dari arah belakang.

"Ternyata kau bemain curang!" ucap Yuuki.

"Kau juga .. Tidak mungkin'kan kau hanya sendiri, bukan ..?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang berjalan mendekati Yuuki, Yuuki berjalan kebelakang dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang dibelakang'nya yang memegang pundaknya.

"Tepat sekali, vampire licik." Jawab Kiba lalu mendorong pelan Yuuki kebelakang.

"Ki-kiba ..?" ucap Yuuki, saat ia melihat kebelakang kelompok 1 dan 2 .

"Maaf kami terlambat.." ucap Kiba masih terus fokus memandangi para pengawal.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yuuki dengan nada datar.

"Hmm, 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. .. Wah! Ada 101 pengawal rupanya!" ucap Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Baiklah, ayo serangg!" teriak Tenten sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas panjang dan menggigit kelima jari'nya lalu menaruh jari-jarinya pada pada gulungan kertas itu, keluarlah sebuah rantai perak. Miyuki membantu'nya, ia membuat para pengawal terfokus padanya sehingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah diikat oleh rantai itu. Semakin lama semakin bertambah pula para pengawal itu, hingga para hunter terkepung.

"Che. Kita terkepung." Decak Kiba, lalu muncul'lah seorang pemuda dengan model rambut aneh. Dia adalah pangeran Vampire dari kerajaan Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama ini penyusup'nya." Ucap salah seorang pengawal mempersilahkan sang Pangeran melihat para penyusup.

"Mereka adalah para hunter dari Cross Gakuen.." Lanjut sang pengawal.

"Bawa mereka masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan kami, Sasuke!" teriak Irina kesal, mendengar suara sang sepupu ia'pun langsung menengok.

"Oh, ternyata kau Irina.." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyeringai, lalu memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Para hunter'pun dipaksa masuk ke dalam istana tersebut. Sakura dan Ino meronta meminta dilepaskan oleh para pengawal tetapi tetap tak dilepaskan, mereka'pun memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Anggota para hunter dipaksa untuk berlutut di depan Sasuke. Para hunter'pun menuruti'nya.

"Lepaskan kami!" ronta Yuuki.

"Jika, kau mau menjadi makanan'ku aku akan melepaskan teman-teman'mu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah milik Yuuki.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Yuuki dengan cepat. Semua yang mendengar jawaban Yuuki hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Sasuke'pun senang dengan jawaban Yuuki, Ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan leher Yuuki lalu ..

'JLEB!' –taring Sasuke menancap di leher jenjang milik Yuuki.

"ARGHHH!" erang Yuuki kesakitan saat Sasuke mulai menghisap darahnya.

Yuuki mencengkram lengan Sasuke kencang karena Yuuki kehabisan banyak darah ia'pun jatuh pingsan.

"YUUKI?!" Teriak semua hunter disitu.

.

.

.

TBC #To Be Continue ..

Author note: Halo, minna-san! Sdh lama author tdk membuka ffn dikarenakan tugas author yang sangat amat banyak XDD. Jangan salahkan author, salahkan aja para guru yang memebrikan tugas setinggi gunung himalaya -_-.

Oh, ya ! Ini juga fic pertama crossover dan fic rated M pertama author XDD.. Jadi maklum aja jika masih banyak kesalahan ._.

Ok, ok cukup untuk basa-basi'nya..

Akhir pesan author adalah ...

Review please ^^


End file.
